grimmfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:SheldonCooperWannabe/SheldonCooperWannabe/My Wesen
This page is dedicated to descriptions of wesen that I have encountered in my own travels. The wesen community is large and varied, hope you enjoy! Elefantenrussel (Ger. elephant trunk, umlaut over the "u") These elephant-like wesen are known for being kind and loving. Like Dickfellig, there are not fearful of Grimms, but somewhat weary of them. Females are as harmless as Genio Innocuo, but the males can be easily provoked and when they are, they can become extremely brutal and dangerous. They love to be around people and have happy, close-knit families. They often work as nurses or caretakers. They have great memories, often photographic or idedic. In their society, births and deaths are extremely big events and are greatly celebrated or mourned. When woged, the skin becomes wrinkly and turns a pale grey. The nose transforms into a trunk that falls to the chin. Two large tusks protrude from the bottom jaw and the ears remain humanoid, but grow in size. Karibugeweih (Ger. caribou antler) Karibugeweih are caribou-like wesen that are known for their love of cold climates. They have a superhuman cold tolerance and are very ingenuitive. They are not extremely agile, but are very adept at moving quickly on rocky or snowy terrain. Unlike other wesen, Karibugeweih are not mixed in with society, instead they live in small "tribes" in the Artic Circle. They are commonly reffered to as Eskimos or Innuit. When woged, the nose and ears become deer-like. A small rack of antlers forms on top of the head and a flap of skin hangs from the chin. Most of the body becomes covered in thick, brown fur that keeps the Karibugeweih warm in the harshest cold. The hands and feet become partly hoof-like. Fasanenfeder (Ger. pheasant feather) These pheasant-like wesen love the outdoors as much as Wildermann or Stangebar. However, Fasanenfeder are not very tough or ingenuitive, so they love camping, but they are the kind of people who go camping in camping lots, not very far from civilization. They often have many dreams about saving the planet or about their own life, but never succeed or act on them. Fasanenfeder are a common food source for many predatory wesen, especially Blutbaden. When woged, the body becomes covered in small feathers. On females, these feathers are brown, but on males these feathers are a very dark green. A patch of wrinkly, red skin forms around the eye and the mouth and nose fuse into a curved beak. On the males, a patch of long feathers forms on top of the head and a dark band forms on the neck. This band becomes thicker as the male ages. Welstrom (Ger. catfish stream) Welstrom are strange catfish-like wesen. They love water and are rarely seen very far inland. When woged, their skin must stay moist and they can dehydrate very quickly. They are very skilled swimmers, but they never use this skill for sport, only for helping people, so they are usually lifeguards. Welstrom are quite sensitive to movement, but they don't detect disturbances with sight or smell but rather taste. Their skin is covered in thousands of basically tastebuds that can sense disturbances and certain particles in the air around them. When woged, the skin becomes smooth and developes a slime. The eyes become fish-like and gills form on the side of the head. A snout developes. They gain bad eyesight and this is compensated by whiskers that form on the snout, these are used to sense movent around the Welstrom. A fin that sprouts from the top of the head is accompanied by a venomous spine that be articulated back and forth. The Welstrom is normally harmless, but when provoked, they can use this spine to impale predators. The hands and feet become webbed. Haifischflosse (Ger. shark fin) These aggressive wesen resemble Great White sharks. Haifischflosse are best known for being extremely brutal killers. They are solitary beasts, but become easily provoked and are very barbaric when they are. If you make a Haifischflosse really angry, it will kill you by simply ripping your body apart. They are strong, about as strong as Grimms and heavily sought after for Lowen Games. Haifischflosse are very obnoxious and overly self-confident. They are often associated with big business affairs. When woged, the body becomes covered in rough, small scales. The back of the body is greyish-blue and the front is white. Gills form on the side of the head and a high dorsal fin developes on top of the head. The eyes turn full black and a pointed snout forms. The mouth fills with extremely sharp, serrated teeth. The hands and feet become webbed. Notable Haifischflosse: Mark Cuban Rundschwanzseekuh (Ger. manatee) Rundschwanzseekuh are manatee-like wesen that are becoming increasingly rare. Like Fasanenfeder, they love the planet and have dreams of saving it, but Rundschwanzseekuh often act on these dreams and they are usually nature conservationists. They are totally harmless and have very slow metabolisms. Runschwanzseekuh are easy prey for many predatory wesen. They do not like to eat meat and are usually vegetarians or veagans. When woged, the skin becomes wrinkly and turns grey. The front of the head slopes down into a strange, downturned mouth. The hands and feet transform into thick, flippers. Schwanenhals (Ger. goose neck) Schwanenhals are anti-social swan-like wesen. They are often beautiful, elegant, and high class people, but they are infamous for their short tempers. These tempers have caused them more harm than help. Some Schwanenhals are born straight-up aggressive and dangerous. They are known for giving in to their instincts, but these more aggressive individuals often become homicidal. However, when left alone, they can be relatively normal people and have happy families. Husbands and wives are extremely faithful. When woged, the neck elongates slightly and the body becomes covered in soft, white feathers. The nose and mouth turn into a black beak and black feathers form around the eyes. The hands become covered in feathers and the feet become webbed. Krebsschere (Ger. crab claw) Krebsschere are a race of ornary fiddler crab-like wesen. They prefer to be solitary and reclusive, never liking to get out or change their daily routine. They prefer the darkness and shadows of their own home. When people get in their way they become extremely aggressive and volatile. Krebsschere are always picking fights with each other, but they rarely harm the other person, their "fights" are mainly for show and for the purpose of impressing the females of the species. They are often frugal and conserve money very well. When woged, they develope a very tough exoskeleton. The nose vanishes and many strange appendages form around the mouth. The eyes form on stalks. The hand that they normally write with becomes a large, powerful claw. The other hand becomes a claw the same size as that hand. Regenwurm (Ger. earthworm) These peculiar earthworm-like wesen are totally harmless. They are very shy and timid. Regenwurm are awkward and don't fit in; they are often bullied in school. They love to be underground and don't feel comfortable above land. Very often, Regenwurm become extremely reclusive and dig elaborate tunnels under their house; driving themselves to insanity. The ones that are more emotionally stable are often miners to satisfy their need to be underground. They are born with an innate ability of tunneling and digging with extreme speed. They cannot be exposed to sunlight because they sunburn extremely easily and can become dehydrated. When woged, the skin becomes pink, smooth, and developes a thick slim. This slime makes them unappetizing to predatory wesen. This also makes them slippery and hard to catch. The skin has dark, regular lines running across it that are present all over the body. The mouth and nose form into a conical snout that ends in a small, hole of a mouth, this means that they cannot speak when woged. The eyes become small, black dots. When digging, the head does most of the work, this means that as the generations go by, the arms, when woged, are becoming degenerate. Kaninchen (Ger. rabbit) These rabbit-like wesen are usually harmless. Kaninchen are often timid and shy beasts. They are most often rather awkward people that don't fit in; they may be mercilessly bullied because of this. Some Kaninchen try to rise up against the people who look down on them, usually they don't succeed. However, throughout history there have been some that succeeded in overtaking their enemies, Kaninchen worship these individuals, referring to them as Erlosers (Ger. saviors, umlaut over the "o"). Erlosers are the most celebrated figures in any wesen race. There are many rabbit-like wesen, Kaninchen are the only to worship Erlosers and they are known for being fantastic artists. They prefer to paint realistic paintings rather than expressionistic paintings; they seem to have very much attention to detail. When woged, the body becomes covered in fine, soft fur, Kaninchen are sometimes hunted for this fur. This fur varys in color depending on where the family originates from. The mouth and nose become a rabbit-like muzzle. The ears become huge rabbit ears and shift to the top of the head. Schneckenhaus (Ger. snail shell) These snail-like creatures are probably the most vulnerable and weak-minded wesen. They are joked about and often receive lack of respect from other wesen. Schneckenhaus are synonymous with insults when it comes to the wesen world. They are dirty, sloppy and scavengers. The only time they are ever celebrated is when humans discover their ability to eat almost anything! They are capable of digesting normally unedible materials such as glass, plastic and metals! When woged, the skin becomes smooth and supple. The nose becomes flush with the face and the eyes become stalked. A hard, shell-like plate forms on the head, similar to a helmet (that can't be removed). Eichhornchen (Ger. squirrel, umlaut over the "o") These timid wesen resemble grey squirrels. They are harmless and have a strong fear of confrontation, prefering to run away from enemies, rather than fight them. Eichhornchen are another very common prey wesen. They are best known for their love of storing things. They are often seen owning storage container companies. Eichhornchen are also very compulsive and extremely well-organized; they often suffer from extreme forms of OCD. When woged, they body becomes covered in fine grey fur. The ears become slightly pointed and migrate to higher up on the head. The front teeth grow into massive incisors. Brummen (Ger. hummingbird) These hummingbird-like wesen usually don't know their own strength. Very often Brummen are made fun of and "bullyed" by other wesen. Sometimes this gets into their heads and they become extremely self conscious, often becoming annorexic. However, this really isn't how Brummen are; they are perfectly capable of taking care of themselves. Brummen are athletic and very quick, they are also known for very fast reflexes; this is, of course, if they don't succumb to "bullying" by other wesen, or their sweet tooth. Their defense mechanism is a deafening sound, like that of a Murcielago, created in a very different way. The beat their "wings" at a very fast rate, creating a loud hum that can easily rupture a human eardrum. When woged, their body becomes covered in vibrant feathers, usually green or red. The eyes become sharp and bird-like and the a long, curved, thin beak developes on the face. The arms develope longer feathers that are used to create their deafening hum. Walrosszahn (Ger. walrus tooth) Walrosszahn are walrus-like wesen. They seem to be best known for the ability to keep calm at all times. They remain level-headed in emergencies and tend to be laid back almost all of the time. This can also sometimes be misinterpreted and many other wesen have a stereotype that all Walrosszahn are lazy (although, some are). On land, they are quite clumsy, but in water, they are exceptional swimmers. They like to be around others, in large groups, however, the others don't have to be Walrosszahn. Their human camouflage tend to have large mustaches that make them look like...well, walruses. When woged, the skin becomes tough, leathery, and wrinkly. Two large tusks protrude from the upper jaw, these can be used on the rare occasion when they have to defend themselves. The mustache transforms into long whiskers just above the mouth. The fingers and toes fuse together (not totally) to form misshapen flippers. Feuergeist (Ger. salamander) (Homo salamandra aqua) A salamander-like wesen. Rosaschnabel (Ger. pink beak) (Homo avis rosea) A flamingo-like wesen. Longhalsigen Pflanzenfresser (Ger. long necked plant eater) (Homo camelopardus) A giraffe-like wesen. Baumbeuteltier (Ger. koala) (Homo arbor comedenti) A koala-like wesen. Trampeltier (Ger. camel) (Homo camelus) A camel-like wesen. Kleine Kamel (Ger. small camel) (Homo flamma) A llama-like wesen. Langen Insekten (Ger. long insect) (Homo insecta puella) A damselfly-like wesen. Gestrecktenfisch (Ger. stretched fish) (Homo piscis diu) A moray eel-like wesen. Ubungsflugzeug (Ger. penguin, umlaut over the first "u") (Homo avis frigus) A penguin-like wesen. Klapperschlange (Ger. rattlesnake) (Homo anguis crepitant) A rattlesnake-like wesen. Riesenschlange (Ger. giant snake) (Homo anguis gigas) An anaconda-like wesen. ---- Category:Blog posts